<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely are the Brave by thepoisonofgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765904">Lonely are the Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod'>thepoisonofgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravery is not the absence of fear. It is the strength to move forward despite it.<br/>Or, Din Djarin doesn't know how to say goodbye before heading off to a job, so he promises to come back, instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely are the Brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgReally/gifts">OmgReally</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759625">Bravery</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgReally/pseuds/OmgReally">OmgReally</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Kit is content to lay in the dark until he has his helmet on. With a touch at the control panel by the door, the hatch slides open, letting in the light from the rest of the ship which fills the space with a muted blue glow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>